Unique Path to S Class
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: S Class Exams with a twist. Chapters are decided already and this is non-negotiable. Chapter list is at the end of Chapter 1. LEMONS
1. Vs Lucy and Cana

Path 1: Vs Lucy and Cana

I don't own Fairy Tail; anything I use is property of its creator, Hiro Mashima.

As Natsu and Happy arrived on Tenrou Island to begin the first part of the S-class exam, they knew that they were in trouble. The goal of the first exam was to pick one of the paths that were on the island and deal with whatever was down that path. There were eight paths labeled A-H and each path would lead to 1 of 6 possible results. You would either have to fight one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages in Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts. Two paths lead to fights between examiners, and a final path which was free. "Natsu, what do we do?" Happy said nervously as the pair arrived at the area where the paths were. Thanks to their fellow guild mates, Paths A, B, F, and H were gone leaving four paths remaining. Fortunately for Natsu he knew exactly which path to take.

"We're gonna take Path E, Happy." Natsu said confidently.

"Why?" Happy said in disbelief at the quick answer.

"Ain't it obvious, Path E for Erza." Natsu said happily as he made his way towards Path E.

'Natsu, that would be way too easy if path E was Erza. The master would never do that!' Happy thought to himself as he followed his impatient partner/father. Path E turned out to be a large cave with fireflies all over the place in order to light it up and rock formations all around. As Natsu and Happy made their way through the winding path one thing was fairly obvious.

"Aww man, Erza's not here." Natsu groaned as they came to the end.

"Yeah and I think this is one of the battle areas." Happy mentioned as they noticed the green sign with the symbol for battle on it.

"Yeah, I wonder who our opponent will be?" Natsu wondered innocently. There were 3 teams that he knew were ahead of him: Evergreen and Elfman; Levy and Gajeel: and Freed and Bickslow. What was odd was that he was pretty sure he beat the other teams so he was curious who the fourth to beat him to the island was.

"Either way you're in trouble, Natsu." Happy teased knowing his partner extremely well and some of his burdens that he faced.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Happy." Natsu sighed realizing that he was going to likely face somebody he didn't like. Putting aside Gray and Loke, which would be the best matchup he could ask for, the only possible teams left, featured people he really didn't wanna fight. He liked Wendy, so taking her out would be tough. Juvia is a tough matchup for him and Lisanna being her partner didn't help matters. Then there was Cana and Lucy, which was a mess in its own way. If Natsu was being honest, he'd rather fight Gildarts at full than face off against Cana and Lucy. Until his opponent arrived, Natsu decided to relax on the side of the wall.

(Scene Skip)

A few minutes later Natsu could hear the sound of footsteps coming which meant his opponents had arrived. Unfortunately for Natsu his hearing told him who his opponent was which made things even worse. "You gotta be kidding me!" Natsu groaned as he noticed who was arriving.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy wondered. A few seconds later Happy got his answer when Lucy and Cana appeared. Lucy was in a white floral bikini while Cana was in bikini with green and orange stripes with blue armbands on her side

"We're fighting NATSU!" Lucy exclaimed. Since they were teamed up in virtually every mission Lucy was well aware of the power of her teammate and knew that she was helpless.

"Yeah, this isn't good." Cana groaned. Having known Natsu for as long as she had, she knew he was strong. He was probably their worst matchup of anybody in the group because he had the speed to deal with Cana's cards and Lucy didn't have a spirit that could beat him with Loke gone. Sure Aquarius could help but Aquarius was tough to deal with

"Damn, why did it have to be you?" Natsu groaned as he put his bag to the side so he could fight the girls. This was going to be a real pain.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy said angrily.

"Nothing Lucy." Natsu groaned as he prepared to fight. This was

"Crap, what do we do? Natsu is too fast for most of my cards and none of your spirits outside of Loke and Aquarius are strong enough to beat him." Cana cursed.

"Cana, please give up. I don't wanna fight you." Natsu pleaded. Ironically enough it wasn't Lucy and her spirits that Natsu was bothered by but it was Cana.

"Natsu, she can't give up. Cana has to become S-class." Lucy pleaded with her friend and teammate.

'I know, Lucy.' Natsu groaned internally. He didn't know the best way to do this since he knew all about Cana's burden.

Lucy went straight for her golden keys and there was only one option. **"Open Gate of the Golden Bull: TAURUS!"** Lucy shouted out. Natsu looked on happily as the spirit of the Golden bull appeared. The large bipedal cow and his familiar axe appeared.

" **Lucy, why are we fighting Natsu?"** Taurus questioned. It was obvious that the Golden Bull would be surprised but then again Lucy should've prepared them for the battle better.

Lucy knew that it was going to be difficult but didn't have time to explain everything. Which meant it was time to use Taurus's weakness against him. "Come on big guy. I need you." Lucy teased emphasizing her large breasts. Taurus was a pervert so the act quickly got him fired up.

" **MOOO! To protect these nice bodies I'll fight anybody!"** Taurus shouted as he charged Natsu. It was a good thing that Natsu was perverted.

"Good job, big guy!" Cana shouted out. She knew that her only chance to get Natsu was when he was distracted by Taurus attacks.

"Nice idea Lucy." Natsu smirked as he charged Taurus equally. "But it's not gonna work against me" Natsu smiled as he quickly dodged the axe from Taurus and used his flames to quickly charge Lucy hoping to end the battle without too much damage.

"What the…!" Lucy exclaimed.

'Shit!' Cana thought to herself. Natsu was far faster than she realized.

"Sorry Lucy, but I know the weakness of a celestial spirit mage like you. All I need to do is attack you and directly and it doesn't matter who you use." Natsu smirked as he nailed Lucy in the stomach with a powerful magic enhanced fist. He didn't use his fire but the attack was enough to knock Lucy out in one hit.

"Dammit" Lucy cursed as she fell to the ground.

"LUCY!" Cana exclaimed as her partner fell to the ground.

Natsu quickly grabbed the unconscious Lucy and brought her to the other side of the cave so she couldn't get in his way. "It's your turn, Cana." Natsu growled. He really didn't want to hurt Cana but he had no choice in this case.

"I won't lose so easily, Natsu. **Card magic: Lightning!** " Cana shouted out.

Natsu easily dodged the attack. "Come on Cana. You know as well as I do you can't beat me. Just surrender." Natsu groaned.

"You're gonna have to knock me out like you did Lucy. I can't quit!" Cana shouted. **"Card magic: Flood!"** Cana shouted as a large flood appeared in front of her and charged Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shouted as he cocked his head back for his signature attack. As the attacks collided the room filled with stream and it provided Natsu an opening to knock Cana out the same way he did Lucy. Using his sense of smell he quickly found Cana in the mist and charged her hoping to end the fight with a single punch like he did Lucy. 'I'm sorry, Cana.' Natsu thought to himself as he came through the smoke and cocked his fist back.

"Shit!" Cana cursed realizing that Natsu had appeared from the smoke and was about to finish her. She couldn't use her card magic so Cana moved slightly hoping to use the only defense she had…. her boobs. Natsu's attack hit Cana's large breasts and sent her flying, but because of her girls she was still fine.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed knowing that attack wasn't enough and that things were about to get very irritating.

"Geez Natsu, that hurt." Cana groaned as she got up unaware that her top was gone.

"Cana, your boobs are out!" Happy shouted out much to Natsu's annoyance.

Cana looked down and realized that she was exposed. "Damn it, Natsu! Did you have to do that?" Cana groaned.

"It's not my fault your boobs got in my way. I was trying to avoid hurting you. Why do you think I haven't used my magic the whole time?"

"What do you mean trying not to hurt us? We're in the middle of the exams!" Cana shouted as she prepared her next attack

Natsu groaned because it was a secret that he wanted to keep but maybe this was his only chance to end the battle peacefully. "Cana, I know all about you and Gildarts." Natsu admitted stopping Cana in her tracks.

"What! When did you find out!?" Cana exclaimed unaware that the secret was out.

"I found out last year after Mira's S-class celebration. I was the one who took you back to Fairy Hills and you were talking about it in your sleep." Natsu admitted sheepishly.

'Damn it. Of all the people to hear that it had to be Natsu.' Cana cursed internally. Cana started drinking a few years ago for multiple reasons but one of the major ones was the fact that she wanted to use the booze to hide her scent from Natsu. After all, nobody in the guild knew about her relationship to Gildarts outside of the master and even though Natsu acted dense she knew he was smart enough to figure it since he was so close to her father. "So why didn't you say anything to me?" Cana wondered.

"Because I realized how much you must hate me. I mean Gildarts is rarely here and when he comes back he spends almost all his time with me. If I were in your shoes I'd certainly be angry."

Cana tried to protest but couldn't deny that Natsu was right. "Natsu, I don't hate you. Yeah, it's hard watching my dad spend so much time with everybody else, but I understand it. Gildarts is like a father to not only you, but Gray and a few others. That's part of what makes Fairy Tail so great!" Cana said bashfully.

"No kidding, but now it's time for his real daughter to show what she can do. So I'm gonna forfeit this battle, Cana. Just promise me you'll become S-class in front of your dad." Natsu said happily. He wanted to be S-class but not at Cana's expense.

"Thanks, Natsu." Cana said happily as she walked over to the dragon slayer and hugged him. Of course it was at that moment that Cana remembered that her top wasn't on and that she had just squished her boobs against the dragon slayer's chest and her nipples were right against Natsu's. "Oh shit! Sorry." Cana said sheepishly as she moved back.

"It's okay." Natsu said bashfully failing to hide the blush on his face.

"Hey Natsu, why are you so red and what's with your pants?" Happy teased having noticed something odd about his adopted father.

"What are you talking about Happy? My pants are… shit!" Natsu cursed as he looked down and realized what happened.

"Do you have a boner, Natsu?" Cana said in shock.

Natsu was angry that Happy pointed it out but since he was trapped he had to admit the truth. "I can't help it, Cana. Any guy would get hard with your boobs pressed against them." Natsu groaned.

"Wait a minute, what about Lucy, Erza, and Lisanna? You see Lucy naked all the time and I'm sure you've bathed with Erza before. Plus Lisanna is your unofficial bride." Cana wondered. This was certainly something she didn't forget.

"Lisanna's boobs aren't as big as yours and I didn't know about girls as a kid, so I didn't think about Erza being naked." Natsu admitted bashfully.

"What about Lucy?" Cana wondered.

"Lucy's gorgeous and of course I think about her. Luckily for me I've seen Gray strip so much it's easy to force the images away till I'm alone in my house." Natsu admitted bashfully.

"So what about me?" Cana said bashfully. Of all the things she expected to deal with today, this was certainly not one of them.

"You spend all your time in a bikini and I have to carry you on my back with those knockers of yours late at night. What do you think, Cana?" Natsu groaned his boner twitching proof of his arousal.

Cana couldn't believe that she had this effect on Natsu and it stirred something else in her that she didn't expect. "Well, then as thanks for you forfeiting, how about I take care of that guy? I'm sure the trip must've been brutal." Cana said lustfully.

"O-Okay…." Natsu said in disbelief. Cana was right that the trip was brutal because of the girls in bikini's and he wasn't gonna turn down a chance for sweet relief.

 **LEMON START:**

Cana went over to Natsu and started out by wrapping her arms around his waist and smashing her lips against his. Unlike the first time when her breasts pressed against him his time Natsu didn't hold back and clashed tongues with the tan skinned brunette. 'Man, who would've ever guessed this would happen?' Cana thought to herself as she clashed tongues with Natsu. After a few minutes the pair had to stop in order to get air.

"That was pretty good, Cana, and I'm glad you don't taste like booze for once." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Don't be a jerk, Natsu." Cana pouted a bit ashamed at how much beer she drinks.

"As tasty as your lips are, I want something a bit different." Natsu smirked as he reached down and latched onto Cana's left breast with his mouth.

"AHHH!" Cana moaned in pleasure as Natsu's tongue slid over her large melons emphasizing her nipples which quickly stood up with glee from Natsu's work.

"Now for the right one." Natsu smirked as he switched his tongue work to Cana's right breast eliciting a similar moan.

"How… did you…. get … so good?" Cana moaned as Natsu continued to play with her body.

"You can thank your dad." Natsu smirked deciding to simply fondle Cana's breasts as he kissed her collarbone and neck.

"Wh-AAAH!" Cana moaned as his efforts made her shiver.

"Once every few months I go buy your dad's house to dust it off and make sure that everything's in order. I found some porn mags of his a year ago and I decided to learn some things." Natsu smirked before resuming his work.

"Just… imagine… if he knew what you were doing with his little girl?" Cana teased hoping to get a chance to relax.

"I have a feeling he would approve." Natsu smirked as he continued to play with Cana's breasts with his tongue and slipped his right hand towards Cana's pussy.

"Wait a minute, Natsu. This is about your pleasure." Cana protested as the dragon slayer slipped his finger past her bikini bottom and into her pussy making her howl in pleasure.

"Well Cana, I'm making you feel good so when we really get fired up, I can feel really good." Natsu said with a grin on his face. While his fingers fondled Cana's pussy Natsu's tongue played with her breasts like they were his favorite meal. The brunette was helpless and after only a few minutes of fun she reached her limit.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum!" Cana screamed out.

"Good. It means we're close to the real fun part." Natsu smirked as his ministrations continued.

"I'm cumming!" Cana screamed a minute later as her juices flew into Natsu's right hand as the card mage slumped to the ground.

"Natsu, I think you overdid it. You do want her to pass right?" Happy teased.

"Oh. Right." Natsu said sheepishly. Remembering something he noticed while he played with Cana he made his way towards the other side of the cave to find a now conscious Lucy with her fingers inside her bottom no doubt playing with her pussy.

"Yo Luce" Natsu teased.

"Hey there, Natsu." Lucy said bashfully. She forgot about how good Natsu's nose was and now she was going to pay for it.

"How long have you been up?" Natsu teased.

"Around the time Cana mentioned your boner." Lucy said blushing. She was trapped and she knew it and was at the mercy of a suddenly amorous Natsu.

"Well I was gonna let Cana have some fun, but I realized that I have to leave her with some strength to finish the exams." Natsu smirked.

"What does that have to do with me?" Lucy said nervously. Her nerves grew when Natsu slipped out of his pants and shirt to reveal his naked form.

"Well I thought you could have a turn." Natsu said happily.

Lucy was torn and she knew it. She had a few fantasies involving her and Natsu since their friendship began and this was as good a time as any to act on them. "Okay." Lucy said sheepishly. Happy didn't seem to care and nobody else from the guild would know but them.

"Hey Happy, can you grab my sleeping bag?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Sure!" Happy replied from a few feet away

"Huh?" Lucy said in confusion wondering why he'd grab that.

"Well, you don't want your first time to be on a cave floor do you?" Natsu smirked. He also wanted to give Cana some time to recover.

"Oh. No I wouldn't." Lucy said frankly.

"Well aren't you a gentleman! But I'm going first." Cana teased as she appeared behind Natsu now completely naked.

"Works for me." Natsu said with a smile knowing that his plan had worked. Between watching Loki's antics and the books he got from Gildarts, Natsu could be a real gigolo if he wanted to.

"Here you go, Natsu." Happy said happily as he brought the bag over. "Don't take too long or the master will get worried." Happy teased.

"Yeah yeah, now give us some privacy, lil buddy." Natsu shrugged as he laid out the sleeping bag in order to have some fun.

"Since you want us both, how are we gonna do this, Natsu?" Cana teased.

"Cana why don't you lay down on the bed so we can have fun and I can get Lucy ready?"

Cana smiled since she realized what Natsu was up to. "Alright big guy, just don't get too distracted." Cana teased as she got down on the sleeping bag spread eagle for Natsu.

"What about me?" Lucy pouted.

"Give me a sec, Luce." Natsu smirked before giving Lucy a peck on the cheek. A blushing Lucy looked on as Natsu lined himself up with Cana's snatch before plunging inside and filling her to the brim.

"Oh, that feels good." Cana moaned as Natsu filled her to the brim. She had a few flings over the years but Natsu was certainly the biggest of the guys she'd been with.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up now" Natsu smirked as he began moving inside Cana hammering her pussy with a fierceness that she had never expected.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Lucy groaned angrily.

"Of course not, Lucy. Just take that top of yours off and come over here." Natsu said happily not losing focus on Cana.

"Geez, you're just as bad as Loki." Lucy groaned. Despite her protests she took off her top and leaned on Natsu's left side so he could play with her breasts.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't let Loki do this to you, would you?" Natsu smirked as he began to make out with Lucy. He was sure that whatever Loki and Gray were doing, it wasn't nearly as fun as what he was doing right now.

"Hey Natsu, don't forget about me." Cana pouted.

"Of course." Natsu smirked as he continued to pound Cana's pussy while he played with Lucy.

"Damn, you're good, Natsu." Lucy moaned as Natsu began to play with her breasts using his tongue as he pistoned in and out of Cana.

"Keep going, Natsu!" Cana moaned loving the feeling of Natsu deep inside her. The pattern continued for a few minutes until everyone reached their limit.

"Cana! I'm gonna cum!" Natsu shouted out.

"Cum inside me, Natsu! It's a safe day!" Cana shouted out.

"I'm cumming too, Natsu!" Lucy moaned out Natsu's ministrations having worked to perfection.

"Here we go, girls!" Natsu cried out before sending a stream of cum into Cana's pussy.

"I'm cumming!" Lucy cried out as her own release coated her wet swimsuit.

"Ahh, that was great!" Cana exclaimed as she felt her own release combine with Natsu's.

"It's my turn, Natsu." Lucy said happily. Hearing how good he made Cana feel made Lucy want Natsu for herself.

"Alright Lucy, but you need to get naked also." Natsu smirked.

"Just fuck me already, Natsu." Lucy groaned as she quickly took off the soaked swimsuit bottom and took her spot on the sleeping bag.

"Here we go, Lucy." Natsu smirked as he lined himself up with Lucy's snatch. Much like with Cana he slipped inside her in one quick motion piercing her womb and in this case taking her hymen.

"AHHHH!" Lucy cried out as she lost her virginity to the man who changed everything.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu said nervously as he noticed the blood coming from her pussy.

"She's fine, Natsu. That's just what happens when you take a girl's first time." Cana said with a smile.

Natsu didn't realize that it was Lucy's first time and began to regret being as rough as he is, "I'm sorry Lucy, but…." Natsu stopped when Lucy leaned up to kiss him.

"Natsu, it's alright. It was probably better that you did it the way you did." Lucy smiled.

Natsu was relieved but he took a second to allow Lucy to relax. After a minute or so Natsu was ready to go, "Here we go, Lucy." Natsu said happily.

"How about I help you, Lucy?" Cana smirked as she moved to her right side and licked the blonde's breasts in order to make it easier for Lucy to enjoy Natsu's ferocity. Cana would never admit it but Natsu was an extremely rough lover and if his focus was all on Lucy his partner wouldn't be able to move.

"Hey Cana, that's unfair!" Lucy moaned as Natsu moved inside her.

"Unfair, was you horning in on my moment with Natsu." Cana smirked. She did have a reputation to keep up.

"Aww, I'm touched, Cana." Natsu smirked. "But you're not being left out of this one either." The dragon smirked as he snaked his hand behind Cana's back and fingered her pussy. Hey, he was aware that he was a rough lover, so in a way this was Cana's reward for being a good teammate.

"Hey hey! You're having sex with me, remember?" Lucy pouted

"Sorry Lucy." Natsu said before returning his attention to the blonde. For the next five minutes Lucy and Cana's moans of pleasure filled the room until the moment of truth had arrived.

"Natsu, I'm about to cum!" Lucy cried out.

"Okay Lucy, so am I." Natsu said happily.

"Me too!" Cana smirked.

"I want it inside like Cana!" Lucy cried out and a minute later Natsu obliged by sending a rope of cum into Lucy's snatch filling her to the brim.

"Damn, that was intense." Natsu said happily as he fell onto the ground.

"Yeah, that was definitely S-class worthy." Cana said with a cheeky smile.

"Why don't we get changed? I'm sure Virgo can get some clothes for us." Lucy said calmly as she summoned the maiden.

"Hello Princess! I guess you finally slept with Natsu huh?" Virgo said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Virgo!?" Lucy said with a blush.

"Something you wanna tell us partner?" Cana teased.

"Well…you see…" Lucy stammered.

"Mistress Lucy has a lot of fantasies about Master Natsu, and when she's not working on her novel she writes them down in a special diary." Virgo said bluntly causing all parties to blush.

"Damn it Virgo!" Lucy complained.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said with a smile as he kissed Lucy on the cheek.

Cana smiled at the way the day had played out. She got her feelings about Natsu off her chest and she could still be an S-class wizard once the day was over. "Tell Virgo to get us some clothes so we can move on." Cana teased.

"Fine." Lucy pouted. A few minutes later the girls had new clothes and left to take their place among the rest of those who passed the first test. While nothing could prepare them for what would happen next, it was a nice moment for Cana and Lucy; two girls with father issues who wanted to become stronger because of the Dragon slayer they just left behind.

Thanks for reading this first chapter guys and i hope you liked it. There will be five chapters of this Unique Path Story.

1\. Lucy Cana

2\. Mira

3\. Lisanna and Juvia

4\. Free Path

5\. Erza

As i said earlier this is non-negotiable and if you don't like it too bad. I do hope you stick around for the end regardless because some fun stuff is on the way.


	2. Vs Mirajane

Path 2: Vs Mirajane

I don't own Fairy tail and anything I use is property of its creator, Hiro Mashima.

Welcome everybody to chapter 2. I hope you guys liked chapter 1 and this time around Natsu faces Mirajane.

As Natsu and Happy arrived on Tenrou Island to begin the first part of the S-class exam, they knew that they were in trouble. The goal of the first exam was to pick one of the paths that were on the island and deal with whatever was down that path. There were eight paths labeled A-H and each path would lead to 1 of 6 possible results. You would either have to fight one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages in Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts. Two paths lead to fights between examiners, and a final path which was free. "Natsu, what do we do?" Happy said nervously as the pair arrived at the area where the paths were. Thanks to their fellow guild mates, Paths A, B, F, and H were gone leaving four paths remaining. Fortunately for Natsu he knew exactly which path to take.

"We're gonna take Path E, Happy." Natsu said confidently.

"Why?" Happy said in disbelief at the quick answer.

"Ain't it obvious, Path E for Erza." Natsu said happily as he made his way towards Path E.

'Natsu, that would be way too easy if path E was Erza. The master would never do that!' Happy thought to himself as he followed his impatient partner/father. Path E turned out to be a large cave with fireflies all over the place in order to light it up and rock formations all around. When they made their way to the end they had quite the unpleasant surprise waiting for him.

"Of all the people to come up." Natsu groaned. In front of him was Mirajane Strauss, the she-devil.

"Hello Natsu." Mira said with a smile. However Natsu new that despite the long pink dress and innocent smile that his opponent was one of the most terrifying wizards in Magnolia. Erza may have been the face of Fairy Tail women, but even Erza would acknowledge that Mira was the strongest woman in the guild.

"Damn, I never thought you'd be my opponent." Natsu groaned.

"Well, that's funny since I was hoping to be yours." Mira said with a smile.

"Huh?" Natsu replied in shock.

"When the Master asked us which path we wanted to wait in I chose path E. When he asked me why, I admitted that it was because when you heard about the Paths, I knew you'd choose E hoping to face Erza. I was pretty lucky that you chose this path in the end as opposed to Lisanna and Juvia or even Elfman." Mira said with a smile.

"Ughh, I knew that taking Path E was a bad idea." Happy groaned. He couldn't believe that Natsu was that stupid.

"Oh don't worry, because I'm not here to fight you." Mira said with her signature smile.

"Huh!?" Natsu and Happy shouted at once. This wasn't what either of them was expecting.

"The truth is that Master didn't want us to fight you guys in an all-out battle. If we faced one of you guys, we were going to test you to see if you had what it took to be S-class. As far as I'm concerned you've got everything required to be S-class already." Mira said with a smile on her face. "It's kinda funny because when we first met I didn't think much of you as a wizard, and it didn't help that you were with Erza's crew." Mira admitted remembering all the issues she had with Natsu when they were kids.

"So what changed?" Natsu wondered. This was a strange confession considering the circumstances but Natsu was going to listen.

"It was your friendship with Lisanna." Mira said with a solemn smile. "I watched the way you and Lisanna got a long and I was happy. When I was growing up, it was me, Elfman, and Lisanna, and as the oldest sibling, I had to do everything I could to keep us all alive. You could say that it's one of the reasons I was so edgy back in the day. I couldn't say anything because I had a reputation to keep with the guild, but I was glad that Lisanna made a friend like you. Heck, one of the reasons I always gave Happy fish is because he was my last connection to Lisanna." Mira admitted. It had been a long time since she thought about those days.

"Mira…." Natsu said with his own solemn expression.

"Then Lisanna died and everything changed. I couldn't forgive myself because I allowed my sister to pay for my hesitation in stopping Elfman's transformation." Mira said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You guys didn't come to the guild for a week after Lisanna's funeral. We had no idea if you guys were coming back." Natsu said solemnly as he went over towards the S-class mage. Natsu wrapped Mira in a tight embrace, and as he held onto her Mira continued the story.

"We probably wouldn't have returned to the guild if not for you coming over that fateful night. You knocked some sense into Elfman, and I think his "Man" mantra is all because of you saying that you should be strong so you never let something like what happened to Lisanna happen again." Mira said with a smile. "As for me...well, you know." Mira said with a blush. After Natsu helped Elfman embrace his manly personality next came Mirajane. After a long argument Natsu and Mira had sex for what seemed like hours both trying to get their inner rage out. Natsu furious, at Mira for not letting him on the mission and Mira furious because she felt like if Natsu was there, Lisanna would be alive. There was no passion of any kind just raw emotion.

"Yeah, and when you finally did come back you shocked everyone. It was like you were a whole new Mira. It took the guild a few weeks to get over that." Natsu said happily still holding into Mira. After their night together Mira did a total 180 by everyone's standards. Instead of being the fearsome fighter that she used to be, she became kind and timid. Nobody knew what changed Mira, outside of Natsu and Elfman of course, but nobody was going to complain.

"I did it because of that night with you. I felt like I took Lisanna from you and I tried to replace the smile that she brought to the guild." Mira said happily.

"Yeah, and you did. It may have taken a few weeks for everybody to get used to the new you, but eventually everybody forgot about the she-devil. All we knew was Mirajane the model. Heck, Elfman's new manly persona was as much of a shock as anything."

"You might've changed the most of all of us." Mira said with a reserved smile. "You truly blossomed after Lisanna's death, and even though Erza, Laxus, and I became S-class before you, I knew that your time would come soon enough." Mira said with pride as she enjoyed Natsu's warmth.

"Well the last year hasn't been easy." Natsu shrugged as he stopped the hug.

"Tell me about it: The battle with Phantom Lord; The tower of heaven Oracion Seis; and even that whole mess in Edolas all pushed you to your limit. It seemed like something was pushing you to get stronger. I mean, you did the impossible and even brought Lisanna back. When we were discussing names to join the S-class exams, you were the first name that everyone came up with." Mira said with a chuckle.

"Yeah and here we are now. Me in the S-Class exams and you in my way." Natsu said with his signature grin, not bothered by that fact at all.

"Hey Natsu, have you and Lisanna… you know?" Mira asked bashfully wondering if her sister and Natsu had sex. Despite the fact he spends so much time with Lucy, the entire guild acknowledged that Natsu and Lisanna were a couple, including her and Elfman.

"Yeah, we did it a few days after she came back. We've done it a few times since then also." Natsu said sheepishly. Elfman was on a mission and Mira had a modeling gig so they were all alone. Then again, he was pretty sure that neither sibling would complain if he came over to be with Lisanna.

"That's good. You two were meant for each other." Mira said with a guilty smile. Mira was aware that his new teammate Lucy had feelings for Natsu and that she had no chance.

"So if you guys aren't going to fight, can we go now?" Happy wondered innocently. The two were so caught up in memories of what could've been they forgot that they were in the middle of the exams.

"But Happy, me and Natsu are gonna fight" Mira said with a smile as she began to transform.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said in confusion. Based on Mira's explanation he was under the impression that she wasn't going to fight him. He was even more confused when Mira appeared in a lacy black bra and panty set.

"We're gonna do naked wrestling." Mira said with a smile as she quickly moved in front of Natsu and slammed her lips against Natsu's in a passionate kiss.

"Whoa." Happy said in shock not expecting the two of them to do this. Sure, he knew that Lisanna and Natsu had their fun, but he never thought Mira would do that.

As the kiss ended Mira looked at Natsu with a lustful expression and said. "So Natsu are you fired up yet?"

"Oh yeah" Natsu said happily as he slammed his lips against Mira.

 **LEMON START:**

Natsu and Mira engaged in a fierce clash of tongues both trying to gain the dominance over the other. The demon side of Mira and the Dragon side of Natsu fighting to gain control. It took a few minutes for the kiss to end with neither person really getting the edge. "Damn, you're a good kisser, Mira." Natsu smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself, Natsu. I guess all that time with my sister made you into a pro." Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah, but right now I'm focused on you." Natsu said with his signature grin.

"Thank you, but we really should get moving. I have no idea how long it'll take everyone else and I doubt Master will be too happy to know what we were doing." Mira said happily as she moved towards the rock wall. Natsu looked on hungrily as Mira took off her panties and bra and leaned against the wall naked which allowed Natsu to enjoy her naked form for the first time in years.

Natsu made his way towards Mira with only one thing on his mind; turning Magnolia's number one model into a dripping mess with his penis. "You really shouldn't get me this fired up, Mira." Natsu said hungrily as he fished his cock out right in front of Mirajane to enjoy. Mira's eyes widened as she saw his penis for the first time in years. Admittedly he was 9 inches last time, but that was no longer the case. Now he was a robust 13 inches and she knew that it was all for her.

"Well, I gotta make it took like we actually fought. So be as rough as you want." Mira said happily.

"You're gonna regret that, Mira." Natsu warned as his instincts were telling him to fuck Mira's brains out. His erection was throbbing with excitement and he was definitely gonna enjoy this.

"Just bring it on, Natsu. Think of this as your S-class test from me." Mira teased as she spread legs to reveal her soaked pussy.

"Alright!" Natsu said happily as he pulled Mira into the air before quickly slamming his cock into Mira's pussy.

"AHH!" Mirajane screamed as Natsu pushed all the way past her womb in a single shot. The force was so great that she almost came.

"From that reaction I'd think you're a masochist, Mira. No foreplay and you sound like you just came." Natsu smirked as he gave Mira a second to relax.

"Just start moving, Natsu." Mira pouted. She was only a masochist with Natsu because of their first night together and how fiercely he took her.

"Whatever you say, Mira." Natsu said nonchalantly as he began to move inside Mirajane piercing her womb with every fierce thrust.

"Ahh! Amazing! So Good!" Mira cried out in joy as Natsu held her against the cave wall. Luckily for the pair there was a special barrier spell that needed to be released in order to advance otherwise she was certain the rest of Fairy Tail would know what she was doing.

"Oh, but we're just beginning, Mira. After all, I haven't enjoyed these yet!" Natsu smirked as he slammed into Mira while looking straight at her large breasts flying in the air.

"What are you, Kyaa!" Mira screamed as Natsu clamped his mouth on her right breast as his thrusts continued to viciously hammer her pussy.

"I thought I'd enjoy these marvelous breasts for a little bit. I mean I hear everybody talk about them and I figured I'd take them for a spin. You've certainly grown since the last time." Natsu teased before resuming his work sucking her breasts and paying special attention to her nipples.

"That's not fair. Plus you weren't as big either." Mira pouted remembering that when they had their first time she wasn't nearly as busty. Ironically enough she started to develop a little bit after their first time. It was a testament to their relationship that they could tease each other despite the rough sex.

"Well, we both grew up." Natsu smirked before switching to her right breast. The dragon inside him was going crazy as he enjoyed Mira's body to the fullest. Mirajane Strauss, the wet dream of most of the mages in Fiore, was screaming his name as he pummeled her pussy and played with her breasts like she was some random floozy. If he wasn't already at full mast he would've grown larger.

"Damn it, you're too good! This penis is DEFINITELY S-class!" Mira cried out as Natsu's ministrations completely overwhelmed her. The next few minutes Mira's screams filled the cave as Natsu pounded her against the cave wall. This was everything she imagined it would be.

"Mira, I'm gonna cum!" Natsu replied happily having stopped playing with her breasts a minute ago.

"You can cum inside me, Natsu. I wanna feel it deep inside me!" Mira cried out happily.

"Here we go Mira!" Natsu roared as he painted Mira's insides with his release. Even he had to admit he was surprised that he was cumming for so long.

"I'm cumming!" Mira cried out as she felt the long orgasm fill her womb. It was such an intense feeling that she nearly fainted but she managed to hold on.

"I never thought the mighty Mirajane would be so helpless." Natsu smirked as he had to relax for a moment himself. Unfortunately for Mira it was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that, Natsu." Mira smirked as she used the opening to push him to the ground and straddle him.

"So you wanted a second on top." Natsu smirked.

"Yep. I wouldn't be much of a demon if I let you dominate me like that without returning the favor." Mira said with a smile as she stroked Natsu back to full strength.

"Let you dominate me huh?" Natsu growled slightly getting back to full strength immediately.

"Yeah, and now it's time to show you what I can do!" Mira smirked as she hovered above Natsu's length for a moment before dropping onto Natsu once again.

Natsu smiled since Mira wasn't really doing anything too impressive. "Alright Mira, show me what an S-class can really do." Natsu taunted since he was certain that he had Mira under control.

Mira took Natsu's taunt as a challenge and decided to have some fun. "You'll regret that, Natsu." Mira said with a smile as she began to bounce up and down Natsu's length hoping to at least get the dragon slayer to moan.

"Is that it, Mira? I expected more from the she-devil." Natsu smirked as the only moans were coming from Mira.

Mira was slightly annoyed that Natsu wasn't bothered by her work so decided to up the ante. "Alright Natsu, you wanted the demon you got her." Mira smirked as she stopped moving in order to transform.

"Uh-oh." Natsu said nervously since he knew that things just got interesting. When the dust cleared things had taken a fascinating turn. Mira had transformed into her Satan Soul and a large tail had appeared just above her ass and a large pair of wings sprouted from her back. Her usually large breasts grew even more and a small scar appeared on her left eye. Luckily for Natsu, the clawed gauntlets were gone so he could properly enjoy Mira without too much pain.

"So now what, Natsu?" Mira said in a much darker voice than before.

"Now we see if I can tame the demon." Natsu smirked as he let Mirajane get ready.

"Good luck." Mira smirked as she began to move again.

"Well, your demon form is definitely tighter, Mira." Natsu admitted as the new Mira bounced up and down his shaft.

"Hmph, we're just getting started, Natsu." Demonic Mira said confidently. As she continued to move she was surprised that Natsu was so nonchalant about it all. Even after five minutes of pure work he still wasn't nervous.

"Oh come on Mira, is that all you got?" Natsu chuckled. He could move anytime he wanted to but he wanted to see how far Mira could push him.

"Damn it! I never thought you'd be able to endure this." Mira pouted. It was obvious that she couldn't get Natsu to submit and she was moving pretty fast.

"Lisanna is very creative in bed. This isn't the first time I've had sex with a transformed girl." Natsu smirked.

"Damn it." Mira groaned. It was obvious that Natsu still had control and that he was just letting her move for now.

"Honestly, if we hadn't done all that stuff earlier, it might've had more of an effect, but you used up most of your strength doing that."

"What about you?" Mira wondered. She got her answer when Natsu grabbed her by the hips and flipped her onto her knees. Now Mira was in the ever famous doggystyle and Natsu could really have fun with her demon form.

Natsu smiled now that he had Mira in a position where he could go wild yet again. "Well, I've got far more juice to go and I wanna see the She-devils scream my name." Natsu explained before plunging his length into Mira's pussy causing her to scream out yet again.

"Damn, this is good!" Mira moaned out as Natsu's new position really let him drive into her like before.

"Oh yeah, I can't forget these puppies." Natsu smirked before grabbing Mira's large pillowy breasts and groping them as hard as he could.

"Keep going Natsu! Tame the demon! Conquer your she-devil!" Mira cried out with joy.

"You really are a masochist, huh Mira?" Natsu smirked as he continued to play with her breasts.

"Only with you, Natsu! Only with you." Mira admitted accepting her place as Natsu slammed into her. Just like with her first time Mira gave into Natsu's raw power and her body crumbled in strength.

"Alright, I'm really fired up now!" Natsu yelled out as he stopped his groping in order to really pound Mira and increase his speed. A few minutes later the result she was waiting for arrived.

"I'm about to cum again, Natsu!"

"Alright Mira, and I got another load coming deep inside you." Natsu smirked as he prepared to send another load into Mira's pussy.

"I'm cumming!" Mira cried out as the second load filled her womb and caused her to break the transformation.

"Man, that was good." Natsu said happily as he fell to the ground.

 **LEMON END**

A few minutes later Natsu and Mira were dressed again and ready to go. "Go on Natsu; take your place as a member of S-class. I know you can do it." Mira said with a smile.

"Thanks Mira." Natsu said happily before planting a kiss on Mira's lips yet again. It may have been a simple kiss but it was a sign that both of them had moved on.

"Man, you guys took forever. You never take this long with Lisanna." happy groaned having been there the whole time.

"Sorry lil buddy" Natsu smirked before taking an energy blast from nowhere. Turning around he noticed that Mira had just attacked him. "What's the deal, Mira?" Natsu growled clearly not liking the fact she attacked him like that.

"How are we supposed to convince the Master that you and I were in a fight if your clothes are that clean?" Mira teased with an innocent smile hiding her annoyance that she would never get to enjoy Natsu again.

"You've got a point." Natsu groaned. He had to admit that nobody would believe that he and Mira had a tough fight if he looked as fresh as he did.

"She's just mad because after this you'll go back to Lisanna." Happy teased before having to dodge an attack himself.

"Watch it, cat. I may have submitted to Natsu, but you're another story." Mira growled.

"Calm down, Mira." Natsu smirked as he went over to embrace the she-Devil.

"Alright." Mira said calmly as she took in the hug. "Are you gonna tell Lisanna?"

"I think she'll figure it out. Your sister's pretty smart." Natsu smirked.

"Get going." Mira smiled. As Natsu left Mira, there was an understanding that this was Mira's acceptance of many things.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the next path everybody.


	3. Vs Juvia and Lisanna

Path 3: VS Juvia and Lisanna

I don't own Fairy Tail and anything I use is property of its creator Hiro Mashima.

As Natsu and Happy arrived on Tenrou Island to begin the first part of the S-class exam they knew that they were in trouble. The goal of the first exam was to pick one of the paths that were on the island and deal with what happened. There were eight paths labeled A-H and each path would lead to 1 of 6 possible results. You would either have to fight one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages in Erza Mirajane or Gildarts. Two paths led to fights between examiners and a final path which was free. "Natsu what do we do" Happy said nervously as the pair arrived at the area where the paths were. Thanks to their fellow guild mates Path and H were gone and 4 paths remain. Fortunately for Natsu he has an idea.

"We're gonna take Path E, Happy."

"Why?" Happy said in disbelief.

"Ain't it obvious, Path E for Erza!" Natsu said happily as he made his way towards Path E.

'Natsu, that would be way too easy if path E was Erza, The master would never do that.' Happy thought to himself as he followed his impatient partner. Path E turned out to be a large cave with fireflies all over the place in order to light it up and rock formations all around it.

"Aww man! Erza isn't here." Natsu groaned as they arrived at the end of the cave to find that it was a battle room.

"Aww man, so we have to fight somebody." Happy groaned in annoyance. Happy would never say it to his adoptive father, but the idea that he was Natsu's partner didn't excite him very much. He wasn't a fighter and Natsu would be at a massive disadvantage no matter who he faced.

"Yeah, but the question is who?" Natsu replied. Based on the teams left he was going to face one of four teams: Gray and Loke; Lucy and Cana; Juvia and Lisanna; or Wendy and Mest. Aside from Gray being his rival, he was curious about Loke's real strength but that's it. Fighting Lucy and Cana would've been interesting to say the least, since both girls were bad matchups for him. He really liked Wendy, so facing her wouldn't have been fun either. Then there was Lisanna and Juvia which Natsu REALLY didn't want to do.

"Natsu, I think somebody's here." Happy said nervously.

Natsu paused for a moment to listen to the footsteps and really groaned, 'DAMN IT!' Natsu cursed internally because he realized who was coming. Soon enough the familiar figures of Lisanna and Juvia appeared. Lisanna had on a yellow shirt and the blue bikini bottoms while Juvia was wearing her classic blue overcoat with matching hat.

"Aww man." Happy groaned knowing that he was going up against his 'mother'. This was one of the worst possible matchups for him and Natsu, but it seemed that it was meant to be.

"It would be Natsu, huh?" Lisanna giggled.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Juvia said with a smile. Juvia had been curious about Natsu since he defeated Totomaru and Gajeel. Plus he was the rival of Juvia's crush, Gray.

"Man, why did it have to be you guys?" Natsu groaned. He really wanted to avoid fighting Lisanna if he could help it. Most of the guild wasn't aware of it, but ever since her return the two had been dating. Obviously Mira and Elfman knew since they were her family, but nobody else did, at least among the guild members. As for Juvia, she was a water mage, which meant that she could really make things difficult for him.

"Aww! Come on, Natsu. It'll be fun fighting you for once." Lisanna said with a smile.

"You can't be serious, Lisanna." Natsu replied.

"You don't want to fight Lisanna, do you, Natsu?" Juvia said calmly. Juvia could tell something was off between the two and not just the usual stuff.

"Not really. I know we need to fight for the exams, but I'd rather not fight Lisanna." Natsu admitted. Lisanna was slightly bothered by it but not Juvia.

"Perfect, then how about a deal?" Juvia said with a smile. This was perfect and she was looking forward to the challenge.

"I'm listening." Natsu said curiously.

"How about you face me one-on-one, and if you beat me, you're done." Juvia said with a smile.

Lisanna was clearly caught off guard by her partner's plans so turned to her and said. "Wait a minute, Juvia. Why would you do that?"

"Because it's obvious that Natsu doesn't want to fight you and I do want to test myself against the person who defeated two of my former comrades." Juvia said happily.

"And here I thought you were trying to prove yourself to Gray. Oh well." Natsu teased and from Juvia's blush it was obvious he hit the mark.

"N-N-No! That's not true!" Juvia protested. Although everyone knew she was lying.

"Doesn't matter to me, Juvia, but if you wanna fight one-one-one, I'm okay with that." Natsu smirked as he took his backpack off and gave it to Happy leaving his lucky scarf on.

"Ughh, you clearly wanna do this so I'll stay away." Lisanna groaned as she stood next to Happy. If she was honest she didn't want to fight Natsu either so it actually worked out really well.

Natsu and Juvia stood apart from each other in the classic battle stances. "Are you ready, Juvia?" Natsu asked calmly wanting to focus himself, because he'd need to stay strong in order to do this. After he found out who would partner with who he worked out strategies that he could use in order to beat his fellow mages. Juvia was a powerful water mage and her ability to become liquid put Natsu at a huge disadvantage. Luckily for Natsu, he had a plan.

"I'm ready, Natsu." Juvia said calmly as she focused herself. Unlike the man she loved, Juvia had a distinct advantage against Natsu. Her ability to turn into Water meant that the dragon slayer couldn't harm her at all.

"Here we GO!" Natsu shouted as he charged Juvia with a regular fist fight. Because of her magic there was only one way that Natsu could win and it was if he waited for her to turn into water and nail her from the insides.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted as she slashed at Natsu hoping to quickly attack.

"Not bad, Juvia." Natsu smirked as he easily dodged the attacks. "But not good enough." After dodging the water with ease he made his way towards Juvia and attempted to punch her in the stomach.

"You should know better, Natsu." Juvia smirked as she turned her body into water and caught Natsu's fist near her stomach.

"I gotcha." Natsu said happily as he prepared to hit her with his flames. Unfortunately fate had other ideas.

"Natsu's a pervert!" Happy said out loud with a smile on his face.

"Happy, what are you-" Lisanna started to say before she looked at Natsu's position and blushed. "Geez Natsu, you have me… what are you doing?" Lisanna said angrily.

'What is she talking about?' Juvia and Natsu both thought until they looked at their positions and both were caught off guard. Natsu's arm was right where her breasts were, and it was a very compromising position despite the circumstances

'Oh my….' Juvia thought to herself. It was eerily similar to when she fought Gray, but something about this was different.

"Sorry, Juvia." Natsu said calmly as he pulled his arm out completely forgetting about his plan. As he looked at his opponent's face he had an idea.

"It's alright, Natsu." Juvia said calmly with a blush on her face.

Natsu would confess that he didn't think much of Juvia. All he knew was that the young woman was in love with Gray and that his rival had no interest in her. "Well, before we get started again, I wanna do something." Natsu said with a mischievous smile as he made his way over towards Lisanna who had been watching on the sidelines.

Lisanna looked at the dragon slayer's mischievous expression and smiled. "Natsu, what are you up to?" Juvia said warily wondering what she was up to.

"Nothing babe, I just wanted to do something before I continue the fight." Natsu smirked as he grabbed Lisanna's waist and smashed his lips against hers.

"Oh wow." Juvia blushed heavily. Lisanna was reluctant at first but eventually enjoyed the kiss. Juvia watched on as Natsu and Lisanna clashed tongues and after a minute Lisanna needed air and stopped.

"Geez Natsu, why did you do that?" Lisanna pouted with her own blush. She had to admit she missed Natsu's firm grip since she hadn't been able to see him because of the exams.

"I'm sorry Lis, I couldn't resist. I mean you look so cute in that bikini and I haven't seen you for a week because of training for the exams." Natsu said with a smile. "I mean considering all the fun we've had since you can get back, you'd understand how I feel." Natsu added.

'What are you up to, Natsu?' Lisanna thought to herself. Natsu wasn't the flattery type and this seemed like he was playing it thick. Then she looked at Juvia and her blushing face and realized what he was up to. "Oh no, you're not gonna play that game with me, Natsu Dragneel." Lisanna lectured.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu smirked as he made his way back to Juvia the look on his face making his plan obvious.

"Lisanna, what is Natsu planning?" Juvia asked calmly. She had to admit that her partner's words got her away from her fantasizing about her own relationship with Gray.

"Sorry Juvia, but I can't say." Lisanna insisted. Revealing what she said would play right into Natsu's plans and she knew what her mate was up to. While she was gone Natsu hooked up with Mirajane Lucy and Cana, and despite their current relationship, she knew that she could never satisfy him on her own despite his suggestions of otherwise.

"Oh well." Juvia thought to herself as she and Natsu returned to their stance.

"Ready for Round 2, Juvia?" Natsu smirked. Now everything was in place for his plan.

"Yes." Juvia said calmly.

"Here I come." Natsu smirked.

'Hmm, if water slicer won't work, let's try this.' Juvia thought to herself. "Water Lock!" Juvia yelled out trapping Natsu in the water.

"Uh Oh." Happy said nervously as Natsu stayed in the air.

'Well, not how I would've done it, but I guess this'll work." Natsu gurgled despite the water getting in his way.

"You're trapped, Natsu. Give up and I'll let you free." Juvia said coldly. As he was, Natsu wasn't getting away and Juvia knew it.

'Sorry Juvia, but I'd say I'm right where I need to be.' Natsu thought to himself as he focused his energy. Everyone looked on in shock as Natsu's heat boiled the water.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lisanna said in shock.

"No way!" Juvia exclaimed as she watched the water boil and before long it exploded.

"Happy!" Lisanna shouted knowing that she didn't have time to escape the boiling water.

"Got it!" Happy replied as he quickly grabbed Lisanna and used his speed to get her out of the way of the boiling water. Unfortunately Juvia wasn't so lucky.

"How could he have stopped my water lock?" Juvia said in shock as the water landed on her. She was in such shock that she didn't realize what happened to her until it was too late.

"Ahh, that's much better." Natsu smirked. Luckily for Natsu his clothes were fireproof so the water didn't mess up his clothes. "Oh wow." Natsu said in shock. The same couldn't be said for Juvia.

"Ughh, Natsu! That was reckless…." Lisanna started to say before she noticed the state of her partner. Thanks to the boiling water Juvia's coat had been damaged on parts of her arms chest and legs revealing a blue polka dot bikini underneath.

"What's wrong, Lisanna." Juvia wondered still unaware of the situation.

"Your coat got messed up." Lisanna groaned. She didn't know if Natsu had planned this but knowing her mate he was going to enjoy the new situation.

Juvia looked down and noticed the damaged coat. "Thank you, Lisanna." Juvia replied before taking the coat off.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. The stripper is even dumber than I thought." Natsu exclaimed as Juvia's body was revealed. Her slim frame was rather impressive. Despite the fact that her breasts were a bit smaller than Lucy's she was still a true beauty.

"What did you say, Natsu?" Juvia said angrily. Her affection for Gray was no secret and hearing Natsu insult him didn't help.

"I mean, how can he resist such a beauty? Man, I'm kinda jealous." Natsu said calmly as he made his way over towards the water mage.

Juvia was shocked at Natsu's confession. "I-I-I'm not that beautiful." Juvia said bashfully as Natsu approached.

"Oh, but Juvia, you are." Natsu smirked as he stopped in front of the mage. If one looked closely you could see him getting hard.

"You're lying!" Juvia said nervously. Nobody had ever been this forward with her and she was overwhelmed by it. Even Bora the Prominence, her former boyfriend was never this passionate. Of course that might've been because of the rain but she would never know.

"No I'm not and this is proof." Natsu smirked as he took Juvia's hand and placed it on his slightly hardened member.

"Big!" Juvia yelped out.

"Yes, and it's all because of you." Natsu smirked as he pulled her hand towards him and embraced her. "Let me thank you for that, Juvia." Natsu said as he quickly pecked Juvia on the lips.

"But what about Gray?" Juvia protested.

"The stripper doesn't have to know. I certainly won't tell him, and this way when you finally wear him down, you can make him really happy." Natsu said with a happy expression on his face. He was ready to take this further but he just had to shed his clothes.

"O-Okay…." Juvia answered. Natsu's warmth and the fact that Gray hadn't shown her anywhere near this level of affection made her weak to the charms of the dragon slayer.

"Seriously guys" Lisanna growled.

 **LEMON START:**

Natsu smashed his lips against Juvia's, and after a slight moment of hesitation, the water mage began to kiss him back. The fierce clash of tongues was a pleasant surprise for Natsu and he had to admit that Juvia was proving to be an impressive kisser. After a minute of kissing the two had to stop for air. "Not bad, Juvia. Seems you're not just a pretty face." Natsu smirked causing Juvia to blush slightly.

"You're getting me to betray my beloved Gray so you'd better make this worth it, Natsu." Juvia insisted. There was still a part of her that desired Gray but it was fleeting.

"Alrighty then, but it's only fair that I get naked, too." Natsu smirked as he backed away in order to get naked. First came his vest, which revealed an incredible muscular body that was superior to Gray's in every way.

"Oh wow!" Juvia gasped completely caught off guard.

"Thank you, but I believe I wasn't done." Natsu smirked as he took off the rest of his clothes leaving him in a pair of white boxers with red dragons and his scarf. Of course you could also see the full outline of his cock which shocked Juvia. From what she could tell he was way larger than Gray.

"Juvia might just faint." Juvia said in the third person. To Natsu it was a sign that he had won.

"You can faint, Juvia. But only after I enjoy this lovely body of yours." Natsu teased as he made his way over to the mage.

"Ughh Natsu, get this over with already. You know we have an exam to finish." Lisanna growled as she watched the scene unfold. She knew Natsu was planning to seduce Juvia somehow but to see him succeed, annoyed her.

"If you're so mad, you can join us. I doubt Juvia would mind." Natsu smirked.

"Ughh, you pervert. You planned this from the beginning, didn't you?" Lisanna growled slightly. Natsu's wry smile was all she needed to know and decided to tease her boyfriend some more. Snapping her fingers Lisanna's shirt and shoes were gone to reveal her naked body.

"Aww, I wanted to strip you myself." Natsu pouted slightly causing Juvia to blush even more.

"Too bad. Plus somebody's gotta get you ready." Lisanna retorted as she made her way to the rutting couple. "By the way, I put Happy to sleep so he doesn't have to watch his mommy and daddy have a threesome with another woman." Lisanna added before bending down to Natsu's length.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." Natsu smirked as Lisanna unbuttoned his boxers to reveal his massive girth.

"Unbelievable, you're way bigger than Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed in shock.

"I thought you and the stripper weren't a couple, Juvia." Natsu smirked as Lisanna began to stroke his length. Thanks to tons of practice with Mira and later Lisanna, Natsu didn't react to handjobs anymore, something he knew that Lisanna was aware of.

Juvia stuttered a bit before revealing a secret of her own. "I may have secretly given Gray-sama a blowjob or too when he was asleep." Juvia said with a blush.

"Maybe I'll get to enjoy those beautiful lips over my co-" Natsu started to tease before Lisanna grabbed his length with her hand.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you do that, mister. You're gonna fuck Juvia really quickly and then we're gonna go. If we take too long the master the others will get suspicious." Lisanna said sternly before turning towards Juvia. "Give us a minute Juvia and then I'll have my traitorous boyfriend ready." Lisanna said sternly before continuing to stroke his length. It was bad enough that he was slept with her sister while she was dead. There were rumors he followed suit with Lucy and Cana. She may have him now but she was always annoyed at the others who had shared her current lover.

"O-okay…." Juvia stammered as she listened to the pair talk. She watched Lisanna stroke Natsu to full hardness and couldn't help but reach for her pussy using her right hand. A part of her wondering what it was like herself.

"Seems Juvia's enjoying the show, huh Lis." Natsu teased as he watched Juvia play with her own pussy. The Dragon slayer's hunger was only getting larger.

"Oh shut up already. You're hard so get to it." Lisanna groaned as she stopped stroking her boyfriend. She looked and noticed that Juvia was only lightly stroking herself.

"You heard the lady, Juvia. Let's get to it." Natsu smirked as he made his way over to the water mage who had resigned herself to her fate.

"You don't have to worry about being gentle. I lost my virginity long ago." Juvia said calmly as she took off her bikini top and bottom before lying on the ground and spreading herself for Natsu to enjoy. Looking at the dragon slayer's member, she was incredibly horny and there was a part of her that wanted to see just how her crush's rival compared.

Natsu couldn't help but wonder who had the chance to snag the water mage first. "Who was the lucky guy, since I'm pretty sure it wasn't the stripper." Natsu smirked as he lined himself up with Juvia's pussy.

"It was Bora the Prominence." Juvia said bashfully.

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle since he knew about Bora's bad side. "Well, I'm nothing like him, and hearing that that prick got to enjoy your body has me all fired up." Natsu smirked as he slammed into Juvia's pussy with one fierce thrust.

"AHHHH!" Juvia cried out in pain. Natsu was indeed far larger than Bora and definitely Gray.

"Your pretty tight, Juvia, but don't worry, I'm sure if you make yourself partially water it'll be easier." Natsu smirked.

"Okay." Juvia said bashfully as she transformed part of her passage into water to ease the pain. Of course the part connected to Natsu was flesh still but she made things slightly better for her.

"Much better. Now we can really get started." Natsu smirked as he began to pound Juvia's snatch with brutal precision. With the new situation Natsu could move as quickly as he wanted and he did so with enthusiasm.

"So Good! So good! AHHH!" Juvia cried out.

"Man, she's lucky." Lisanna said halfheartedly as she watched the pair.

"Get over here, Lisanna. I may not have time to fuck you, but I can make you feel good at least." Natsu teased as he continued to move inside Juvia.

"You definitely planned this, didn't you?" Lisanna groaned as she walked over to Natsu's left side and bent down so she was face to face with Natsu.

"Not quite but I'll take it. As thanks you guys are gonna be the ones to pass" Natsu teased as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body and snaked his hand into her pussy.

"Geez." Lisanna smiled as she began to make out with Natsu.

"Natsu-sama, what about me?" Juvia pouted as she noticed Natsu's thrusts dropped in ferocity.

Natsu and Lisanna stopped the kiss since the dragon slayer needed to address his latest conquest. The fact that she called him Natsu-sama made him even harder. "Sorry, Juvia." Natsu said sheepishly as he returned to making out with Juvia before thrusting harder than before. He had to admit that he was having a little trouble keeping up with Lisanna's fierce makeout session and giving Juvia the pounding she deserved. It was a rare feeling.

"Keep going, Natsu-sama. I've never felt this good before!" Juvia screamed out. Sure it wasn't the most romantic time she ever had, but there was something about Natsu that made it acceptable.

Natsu had to pull away for air yet again but had a devious idea. "Hey Lisanna, since Juvia's lower body is feeling so good why don't you help me with her upper body?"

Lisanna smirked since she knew what her boyfriend was after. "Alright, but hurry up." Lisanna said with a smile. Detaching herself from Natsu, Lisanna went to Juvia's sides and began licking the water mage's breasts with her sharp tongue.

"Kyaa!" Juvia cried out as the combination of Lisanna's tongue and Natsu's member made her feel better than ever.

"She likessss it." Natsu teased as Natsu hammered Juvia. For the next few minutes Juvia's cries filled the room as the combination of Natsu's thrusts and Lisanna's tongue brought her a greater pleasure then she ever imagined. Lisanna wasn't much better since Natsu snaked his hand into her pussy and was playing with her while he enjoyed Juvia.

"Natsu-sama! I'm coming!" Juvia screamed out when she finally reached her limit.

"I'm cumming too, Natsu!" Lisanna said happily having reached her own limit.

"Alright Juvia, so are we going outside or inside?" Natsu teased as he was close himself.

"Outside. I don't want to get pregnant from this!" Juvia cried out.

"I agree." Lisanna said with a smile stopping her licking. She was reaching her climax quickly.

"Outside it is." Natsu smirked. He actually liked this idea better since it would make cleanup far more fun for him.

"I'm cumming!" Juvia cried out before spraying her juices all over.

"I'm cumming, too!" Lisanna said happily, her own release coating her boyfriend's hand as she sprawled next to the mage.

"Here we go, Juvia!" Natsu said happily as the last few thrusts arrived. The dragon slayer quickly removed his member and sprayed his seed onto an exhausted Juvia and his girlfriend.

"Natsu-sama…." Juvia said happily before fainting.

"Dang, that's a lot, Natsu." Lisanna teased despite having a decent bit of cum on her body.

"I can't help it. All those beautiful girls in bikinis, of course I'm fired up." Natsu shrugged.

"Whatever." Lisanna smirked. She may not have liked what her boyfriend did, but she had to accept that he did what he wanted.

 **LEMON END**

A few minutes later, Juvia woke up and used her water magic to clean the cum off of her and Lisanna. "That was incredible, Lisanna." A now clothed Juvia admitted. Lisanna used some of her magic to fix her coat so they could complete the rest of the exams.

"Well, let's get going. We've got an S-class exam to win." Lisanna said happily.

"Good luck, girls." Natsu said calmly having got dressed himself. He was still a bit hard but he willed himself to calm down.

"Bye, Natsu." Lisanna said happily kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Natsu-sama." Juvia said bashfully before kissing Natsu on the lips shocking him and Juvia.

"See ya." Natsu smirked as he walked back towards a still sleeping Happy. He may not have become S-class, but Natsu got something just as good. He stole Juvia from his rival and got to enjoy his girlfriend's body. Natsu swore that he would find a way to enjoy Juvia again once he got back home but his musing was interrupted by his son waking up.

"What happened, Natsu? I guess I feel asleep after helping Lisanna." Happy said bashfully.

"It's nothing, little buddy. Juvia's water was too much and I lost." Natsu said with a fake sorrow.

"Aww man, and I really thought this was your year." Happy whined.

"It's alright, little buddy, but I wanna take a few minutes to recover." Natsu said as he pat his son on the head and sat against the side of the cave and relaxed.

"Okay, Natsu." Happy said calmly as he relaxed on his father's head. Something was bothering him, but if Natsu was okay, then he wouldn't complain.

That's it for the 3rd Path. I hope you enjoyed this interesting display. If you're a Gruvia fan and you're mad at this GET OVER IT. A few things to note before I talk about the next chapter. This chapter, along with the first two, do not take place during the same timeline. Think about this as the S-class exams but with different results. Through the first two you'd see what happened if he faced off against Mirajane or against Lucy and Cana respectfully. The last two chapters are the free path, which is next, and of course Erza herself. So there's no real endgame for the story it's just a, What IF he fought these girls (with sex being part of the fight). I imagine some are wondering why I didn't do the other possible paths of Gajeel Levy Elfman Evergreen and Mest Wendy. The reason for Mest Wendy is because I see Wendy as a younger sister as opposed to a lover. Sure I know writers who have done them but I'm not one. I don't like Evergreen so she's out. Gajeel levy is because the other girls noted may have sexual tension with him but Levy is not one of them and he'd be too focused to fight Gajeel to fuck Levy. Anywho the next chapter is the Free Path. It's already decided who it will feature so you won't get that. As for when the chapter comes out I don't know and I won't discuss it further.


	4. Free Path

Path 4: Free Path

I don't own Fairy Tail; anything I use is property of its creator, Hiro Mashima.

As Natsu and Happy arrived on Tenrou Island to begin the first part of the S-class exam, they knew that they were in trouble. The goal of the first exam was to pick one of the paths that were on the island and deal with what lay down that path. There were eight paths labeled A-H and each path would lead to one of six possible results. You would either have to fight one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages in Erza Mirajane or Gildarts, two paths led to fights between examiners and a final path was free. Thanks to their fellow guild mates, Paths A, B, E, and H were gone. Something Natsu wasn't happy with.

"Aww man, I wanted to fight Erza!" Natsu pouted knowing that Path E was gone.

"Huh?!" His partner replied in shock.

"Path E was for Erza but somebody's already there." Natsu explained his reasoning to his partner.

Happy couldn't help but facepalm. "Natsu, Path E doesn't mean Erza. That would be way too easy." Happy shrugged at his father's foolishness.

Natsu ignored his son's words and decided on what to do next. "Alright Happy, if Path E for Erza doesn't work, let's do Path G for Gildarts."

"That's worse!" Happy exclaimed in disbelief. He knew that Natsu wanted to fight Gildarts, but there was no way he could win.

"Here we go, Happy." Natsu said happily as he went towards Path G. His happiness would only last so long since Path G was instantly revealed as the free path.

"ALRIGHT! We don't have to fight anybody!" Happy yelled with joy. He really wanted to relax a little bit.

'Well I guess we could use a nap.' Natsu thought to himself as he looked for a nice spot to relax. As he walked around the free spot it became clear to Natsu that he wasn't alone. "COME ON OUT!" Natsu shouted since he didn't recognize the scent.

"Alright, but don't attack." The person said calmly as they walked out in a long black robe that hid their face. Natsu had no clue who the stranger was, but he knew was that the person in question was a woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Natsu said angrily.

The stranger paused for a second and removed their hood to reveal a teenage girl with green hair in a ponytail and green eyes. "I doubt you'll believe me, but my name is Hisui E Fiore. I'm the princess of Fiore and I've come on a mission of utter importance." Hisui said calmly.

"Let's say I believe you. How in the world did you get onto this island?" Natsu replied.

"I'm actually from the future and I used a device known as the Eclipse Gate in order to travel back in time." Hisui explained.

"Okay, you're definitely lying. There's no way time travel is real." Natsu scoffed.

"Oh, but that weird old guy on Galuna Island could control time. Who's to say time travel isn't possible?" Hisui taunted hoping to finally get his attention.

"Okay, you have my attention." Natsu groaned as he remembered that fight. The girl was telling the truth but the question remained, why was she here? Something stunk and Natsu didn't' like it.

"In 7 years, 400 dragons are going to attack the town of Crocus. The attack happens at the end of a massive tournament between all of the guilds. I managed to survive but they killed so many people." Hisui explained. She didn't mention that the reason that the dragons were released was because she was tricked by a man from the future because of her pride.

"Wait a minute, what happens to the dragon slayers?" Natsu said nervously since Fairy Tail would've no doubt participated in the tournament. Surely he, Gajeel, and Laxus would've joined the fight.

"You guys weren't there." Hisui said solemnly.

"It can't be!" Happy cried out at the idea of the dragon slayers losing to dragons.

"That's right. During these S-class Exams, Fairy Tail was attacked by the dark guild, Grimoire Heart, and the resulting battle brings the dragon Acnologia to the island and things went south from there. Acnologia destroyed the island killing everybody there.

"Dammit!" Natsu cried out in anger. So many things went wrong and he couldn't stand that.

"Don't worry Natsu. That's why I'm here. I want to make sure that you guys survive the attack and hopefully avoid Acnologia." Hisui says nervously. She didn't think that the dragon slayer would believe her but she had to hope for the best.

"Thank you. I have to go warn the Master." Natsu said before hugging the women much to her surprise.

"Wait a minute, you believe me?" Hisui replied in shock.

"I don't know what to believe, but if we're in danger, I need to tell somebody." Natsu explained as he quickly left.

"Thank you, Natsu." Hisui said with relief as she teleported home. What Hisui wasn't aware of was that somebody else was watching their conversation, somebody who could ensure that everything worked out for the best this time.

(Time Skip)

"I can't believe we survived all of that." Hisui groaned as she prepared to get dressed for the party that her father was about to hold. Despite being tricked into summoning the dragons by another man from the future, they managed to push the dragons away thanks to FT's Fire Dragon slayer and the strength of the guilds around her.

"Tell me about it. That was a brutal battle." The dragon slayer in question said as he appeared at her window in his usual outfit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hisui exclaimed. The young man caught her when she was just in a green bra and panty set. Needless to say she was embarrassed by the display.

Natsu snuck in calmly and said. "Shhh, I just came to talk. I know you have guards, but I wanted to make this quick". Natsu did notice her state of dress but didn't think much of it since he had many conversations with his fellow guild members in their underwear or less. Granted that was usually after sex, but it didn't matter to Natsu.

"What about?" Hisui said nervously.

"Well I wanted to thank you for seven years ago." Natsu said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Hisui asked in confusion. Natsu went on to explain what happened on Fairy Tail's sacred island and how she had appeared before him and gave him the hints to prevent the attack. Unfortunately the attack still took place and Fairy Tail was sealed away thanks to Mavis's Fairy Sphere attack. Interestingly enough, the minute they returned Makarov named him S-class because he took a risk for the rest of the guild. When they heard about the games, the older members wanted to train and thanks to help from some old foes were able to get back up to snuff. The rest is history.

"That's quite a story, Natsu." Hisui said with a sneaky smile. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was a different Hisui from his story considering that she finally got a chance to be alone with her secret crush.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna get going." Natsu said calmly as he started walking back to the window. He knew that he had to show up at the party even if he hated it.

"Wait a moment, Natsu!" Hisui said bashfully gathering courage she never knew she had. Luckily for her Arcadios was more focused on the King at the moment and she was being watched by Kamika instead of the far more strict head guard.

"Hmm? What's up?" Natsu said calmly still nonchalant about the fact he was looking at the princess of Fiore with no clothes on.

"Well, I actually wanted to thank you for saving the country, and considering the current situation I have an idea." Hisui said with a blush on her face.

Now while Natsu didn't know much about time travel, he did know about arousal and he knew that Hisui was aroused. "Sounds good, princess, but what about your guard?" Natsu smirked.

"Why don't you get undressed and I'll deal with her." Hisui chuckled glad that Natsu wasn't completely oblivious. Tapping on the door she whispered. "Hey Kamika, I'm gonna take a little bit longer to get ready then I thought. I have a small dragon problem."

"Got it, Lady Hisui, just remember you only have about twenty minutes before Arcadios gets suspicious." Kamika whispered. Hisui couldn't help but snicker at how easily her guard allowed her whims.

"Thank you." Hisui smiled as she turned back to find a now naked Natsu stroking his massive length in front of her.

"So we've got twenty minutes huh? Isn't that generous?" Natsu smirked much to Hisui's embarrassment.

"How did you know what I said?" Hisui replied with a massive blush on her face. Whether it was from her words to Kamika being heard by Natsu or the fact that he was 12 inches long she had no clue.

Natsu walked up to the princess still completely nonchalant about his state of dress and smiled. "Thanks to being a dragon slayer, I have great hearing." Natsu smirked causing her to blush again. "So, Lady Hisui, why did I get the sense that your guard knew exactly what you meant by dragon problem." Natsu smiled as he stopped right in front of the princess.

"Well, I have a bit of a crush on you, and when I heard you were coming I was hoping to arrange a private meeting. Admittedly, it didn't quite happen as I planned, but here we are." Hisui said bashfully.

"Well now you have your chance, princess, and I'm gonna make sure it's a twenty minutes you'll never forget." Natsu said happily as he grabbed Hisui and brought her back towards the bed in a princess carry causing the young woman to blush heavily as she was softly placed on the bed as Natsu made his way towards the front. He wasn't planning on having sex tonight, but he wasn't gonna turn down a tryst with the princess of Fiore.

"I can't wait." Hisui smiled knowing that one of her secret fantasies was about to be made real.

 **LEMON START**

Natsu started off by slamming his lips against Hisui's in a fearsome lip lock. 'I'm being kissed by Natsu Dragneel!' Hisui thought to herself as she opened up her mouth to allow Natsu's tongue access to hers. As their tongues clashed Hisui tried to endure the fierce lip lock, but after a minute Natsu pulled away because of a need to breathe. "Not bad for your first kiss, princess." Natsu smirked as he looked down on Hisui his lustful gaze making the princess feel more bashful then anything she'd ever done.

"I'm a princess. There aren't many men allowed this kind of access to me." Hisui said bashfully as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Well lucky me." Natsu smirked as he slowly began to tease Hisui. Kissing down her left side making sure to tease her still bra clad breasts.

"Natsu! This is amazing!" Hisui moaned never expecting the ministrations.

"Well this is just the beginning, Princess." Natsu teased having made his way down to right above her panty clad pussy. As Natsu got up he stopped since he didn't know what to do next.

"What's wrong?" Hisui wondered. Natsu was doing an incredible job but she felt bad.

"Well I was trying to decide whether I should play with your breasts first or just eat you out until you scream." Natsu smirked causing the princess to go bright red.

"What if you could do both? I want to make you feel good also." Hisui said nervously.

Natsu smiled since the demure princess was suggesting one of his favorite games. "Alright, but you're on top, princess." Natsu smirked as he got back on the bed knowing the fun was on the way.

'Alright Hisui, you can do this.' Hisui thought to herself as she got off the bed in order to take off her bra.

"Oh, Princess, leave the panties on. I want the pleasure of doing that myself." Natsu smirked.

"O-okay…." Hisui replied as she turned away to hide her blush. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. After revealing her breasts, Hisui climbed on top of Natsu placing her pussy right next to him and giving herself a chance to please her long time crush. Whether intentional or not Hisui was facing the doorway and if somebody were to walk in it would be an embarrassing sight.

"Take your time, Hisui. This is extremely tricky for people who aren't used to it." Natsu instructed calmly.

"Alright." Hisui said bashfully as she slowly lowered her tongue towards Natsu's erection. She had to admit the taste wasn't great but knowing that this was her only chance decided to go for it and force her mouth down.

"Nghh, not bad, princess." Natsu smirked as she managed to make her way halfway down is 11 inch shaft. He smirked as Hisui came up still stunned from the taste.

"How many girls have you slept with besides me?" Hisui wondered.

"Hmm….as of a few days ago, it would be six." Natsu said nonchalantly. There was Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Lucy, and Lisanna so far. Then of course there was his recent acquisition.

"Wait, a few days ago?" Hisui gasped.

"Yep. After she got kicked out of Sabertooth, Yukino came to me for some comfort. It was well worth it." Natsu smirked as he remembered deflowering Yukino.

"I see…." Hisui groaned as she went back down onto Natsu's length bobbing her head up and down Natsu's shaft. She noticed some awkward tension between Yukino and him in the moments leading up to the Eclipse gate's opening and now she knew why.

"Geez, take your time, Hisui." Natsu groaned as he decided to finally get started and used his fingers to move Hisui's panties to the side and stick his tongue into Hisui's pussy.

"NatsUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Hisui clearly cried as she snapped up from his position.

"Sorry, but you were getting way to rough. Do it slowly otherwise neither of us will feel good." Natsu instructed before continuing to taste her snatch.

"But what am I to do? NGH! You have access to all these women and I can't compare. AH!" Hisui protested as Natsu continued his work.

"Right now I'm with you though, Hisui." Natsu said calmly stopping for a moment. "Now if you want to stop, we can, but if you want me to do what I promised, you have to be calm." Natsu smirked.

"Got it." Hisui smiled as the pair finally came to an understanding. Hisui slowly bobbed her head down Natsu's shaft as Natsu slowly got Hisui used to the feeling. Five minutes passed and Hisui was reaching her limit. "Natsu, I'm going to cum." Hisui moaned happily. She never felt this good and because of Natsu's dick in her mouth she couldn't really moan.

"I'm cumming too, Hisui." Natsu said with a smile. True he had bed a few of his guild's beauties, but to say he was with a princess was a new one. Another minute later and each of them came into one another. Natsu firing his load into Hisui's mouth while Hisui came into Natsu's all the same. While Natsu's orgasm was like a powerful flood that caused Hisui to bounce up in shock. Hisui's was short and sweet. Unfortunately for the princess Natsu's load was too much and she couldn't swallow it all.

"Geez, Natsu, I nearly choked on that." Hisui groaned as she got to her knees.

"Sorry princess." Natsu shrugged as he pulled himself into a doggystyle position.

"Natsu, be gentle. This is my first time after all, and I need to get dressed for the party." Hisui said bashfully. Now was the moment of truth and if her mental math was right then she would have about ten minutes until Arcadios got nervous.

"Of course, and don't worry, I'll make sure that we can both enjoy ourselves, and since Kamika has a barrier ready, you'll be fine." Natsu smirked as he slid Hisui's panties off and revealing her soaked pussy. Now it was time for Natsu to take another virginity.

"Are you sure?" Hisui said bashfully.

"Yes, and 7 is a lucky number." Natsu teased before sliding slowly into Hisui's pussy.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Hisui cried out as Natsu pierced her hymen and went deep into her womb.

"How does it feel to finally lose your virginity, Princess?" Natsu grunted. Hisui was far tighter than he expected and it took a fair bit of strength to get as far as he did.

"Amazing." Hisui said bashfully as she felt him fill her to the brim and since she was already close from their sixty-nine she came once again.

"Good, because it's only gonna get harder from here." Natsu smirked as he leaned down to pull her into a soft kiss.

"What was that for?" Hisui blushed.

"My way of apologizing for making it impossible for you to attend the rest of the feast." Natsu smirked since now he was ready. He felt Hisui's release and knew that it was time.

"What do you meannnnnnnnnnnn?!" Hisui cried as Natsu began moving inside her at breakneck speed.

"Well Hisui, you got me fired up, and if I wanna make you feel real good before I have to leave, we gotta pick up the pace." Natsu replied with a slightly sadistic smile. Thanks to Mira and Erza, Natsu had become a bit of a sadist, and whether intentional or not, he was taking it out on the princess right now. Plus he was still a bit horny from seeing Lucy naked during the battle.

'What have I done?' Hisui thought to herself as Natsu hammered her snatch with a ferocious speed. Each of Natsu's strikes made her hips wobble and if she wasn't careful she wouldn't be able to move. "Natsu, please calm down, I'm barely holding on!" Hisui said desperately as she endured Natsu's fierce strikes.

Natsu stopped for a moment since he had basically gone on instinct. "Sorry, princess. This is what happens when you mostly sleep with wizards most of the time." Natsu said sheepishly.

"Meanie." Hisui pouted.

"Hey, my bad." Natsu shrugged.

"Lady Hisui, you've got about five minutes till Arcadios comes by. If you want to deal with your dragon problem without a major scandal, you might wanna hurry." Kamika said from outside causing Hisui to groan.

"Natsu, let me have it. If I'm gonna get dressed in time, you gotta make it count." Hisui said desperately. She was in enough trouble already for what happened with the dragons, and being seen with Natsu would simply make it worse. Sure she might have trouble walking, but she knew it was for the best.

"Got it, princess. This is gonna be a Natsu special. **Fire Dragons: Sex pistol!** "Natsu smirked as he focused himself for what's to come.

"Did you really have to name IT!?" Hisui screamed as Natsu moved at a speed even faster than before. For a whole minute Natsu hammered her pussy so quickly that she felt like her legs were gonna collapse underneath her. Thirty seconds in and she was barely holding on her face twisted into a grin like no other.

"Princess, I'm gonna cum inside you." Natsu roared as his speed continued. There was nothing romantic about what was happening in this room. It was just a dragon dominating a princess and introducing her to a world like no other.

"O-okay." Hisui stammered clearly out of it. She came once from when he took her virginity, and again as he hammered her doggystyle. She came once already during the speed session and a fourth was on the way, "Here we GOOO!" Natsu roared as he sent his load into Hisui's pussy giving the girl her fourth orgasm of the short period of time.

"That was amazing." Hisui mumbled barely holding herself together. She could barely move now and hopefully Kamika could heal her in time.

 **LEMON END**

Natsu grabbed his clothes and looked at the princess with a smile. "Thanks, but I gotta run. **Requip: Tuxedo!** " Natsu shouted as a magic circle appeared underneath him. Soon he was in a tuxedo and jumped out of the window in order to go to the party.

"What a guy." Hisui muttered having not expected Natsu to use Requip out of nowhere.

"You have other problems, princess." Kamika teased having opened the door just as Natsu left.

"K-Kamika!" Hisui stammered.

"We have three minutes to make sure you're presentable for tonight." Kamika teased.

"Right." Hisui stammered as she tried to get up but fell down.

"This is gonna be fun." Kamika smirked knowing that the princess was in trouble. It was a good thing that she prepared for such a scene with Cosmos and the newly inducted Yukino during the last few days.

(Scene Skip)

Natsu was completely calm as he ate some chicken at the ball. Though he got chewed out by Erza, he managed to avoid much more trouble by not being caught. Unfortunately because of his quick style of eating, he choked a little bit. "Here you go." A voice teased as it handed him a cup of water.

"Thanks a lot." Natsu smirked not focusing on who it was.

"So did you enjoy the princess?" The voice teased causing Natsu to turn nervously to find Yukino was the one who handed him the water. She was in a green gown that had feathers cut right down the middle so Natsu had a view of her large chest. A small rose was chained to the right side of her forehead and a green band acted as a small choker.

"Geez Yukino, you scared me." Natsu smirked. Unfortunately there were too many people watching for them to kiss.

"Well, that's your fault for spending twenty minutes sleeping with the princess."

"How did you know?" Natsu said nervously.

"A few minutes after you left, Arcadios came in and noticed that the Princess was naked. Kamika told him that Hisui was masturbating and that's why she wasn't ready. Kamika called me to help heal her, hence why I know." Yukino whispered. Due to years being around Sting and Rogue she knew how soft to whisper around Dragon slayers.

"So what's next for you?" Natsu smirked.

"We'll see." Yukino smiled before going over to her former teammates.

(5 years later)

Natsu was back in Crocus but this time for a different occasion. Over the last five years he had spent plenty of time with Hisui during the grand magic games, and while Fairy Tail kept winning the games, Natsu kept having his fun with the princess and a few other mages, having managed to snag a night with both Milliana and Kagura, and even the fiery Minerva two years ago. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Their trysts had finally been discovered by Arcadios thanks to the fact that instead of just Hisui, Kamika and Cosmos were occasionally having sex with him. Instead of facing punishment Hisui asked if he could marry her and become King of Fiore, Natsu accepted much to the shock of many and the wedding a month later was something to behold. Guilds from around the world came to see one of the greatest troublemakers in the Kingdom become King and enjoy one last moment with him. That was two years ago. Surprisingly enough, Natsu was a fairly competent King thanks to Yukino Lisanna and Mirajane becoming his advisors and concubines. As for his old guild, Erza was named Master of Fairy Tail and FT kept winning despite his leaving. Fortunately the new power couple of Natsu's unofficial protégé, Romeo, and his unofficial little sister, Wendy, led them to victory along with the help of his old rival Gray and his girlfriend Juvia along with Lucy.

"Congratulations Fairy Tail on winning the Grand Magic Games for the sixth year in a row. Your success is something to behold. Every year it's something new, but it's good to see that you continue your success." Natsu smiled as he looked down at his old guild with his advisors to his right and his wife Queen Hisui to his left.

"Thank you, King Natsu. Though much has changed, Fairy Tail will always be a family." Erza smirked as she looked up at his former comrades.

"So, Natsu honey, are you going to tell everyone the good news?" Hisui teased.

"Ahh, right. I'd like to make a request of Fairy Tail." Natsu said bashfully.

"Anything, Your Highness." Erza said bashfully not having expected such a tone from their former guild mate.

"In a few months my son Igneel will be born. It is my hope that when it becomes time for him to become a wizard that Fairy Tail will take him in as they did me all those years ago. Fairy Tail has done so much for me and I hope they'll do the same for Igneel." Natsu said calmly causing his old guild to look in silence.

"It'll be our honor, King Natsu." Romeo said happily for a stunned Erza.

"All Hail King Natsu!" Mira said happily.

"All Hail King Natsu!" Everyone else said happily as a smiling Natsu looked on.

That's it for Chapter 4. Now since somebody is going to no doubt question some of what happened I'll explain how the hell it played out. In the Hooded Hisui's future, the battle happened but Mavis didn't save them. Lucy's keys were eventually transferred to Yukino since she was the most worthy of the mages left, so she had all of the Zodiac keys, including Capricorn. So there's that. I hope most of you realized that these four chapters are independent of one another so think of them as alternate timelines, hence the name of the story. There's one path left and it obviously belongs to Erza, so get ready.


	5. Vs Erza

Path 5: Vs Erza

I don't own Fairy tail and anything I use is property of its creator Hiro Mashima

As Natsu and Happy arrived on Tenrou Island to begin the first part of the S-class exam they knew that they were in trouble. The goal of the first exam was to pick one of the paths that were on the island and deal with what happened. There were eight paths labeled A-H and each path would lead to 1 of 6 possible results. You would either have to fight one of Fairy Tail's S-class mages in Erza Mirajane or Gildarts. Two paths led to fights between examiners and a final path which was free. "Natsu what do we do" Happy said nervously as the pair arrived at the area where the paths were. Thanks to their fellow guild mates Path and H were gone and 4 paths remain. Fortunately for Natsu he has an idea.

"We're gonna take Path E Happy."

"Why" Happy said in disbelief.

"Ain't it obvious, Path E for Erza" Natsu said happily as he made his way towards Path E.

'Natsu that's way too obvious, the master would never do that.' Happy thought to himself as he followed his impatient partner. Path E turned out to be a large cave with fireflies all over the place in order to light it up and rock formations all around. As they got closer Natsu's eyes lit up at the opponent in front of him.

"Alright!" Natsu said happily since it was the opponent he was waiting for.

"No way" Happy exclaimed when he saw Erza Scarlett of all people waiting for them.

"Hello there Natsu" Erza said happily. Erza was looking forward to this battle because she wanted to see if Natsu could claim his place as an S class wizard. That and confirm something she found out the night before.

"So it's Erza after all. I'm really getting fired up now" Natsu smirked glad that things had worked out the way they did. Normally when Natsu fought Erza he wasn't able to fight with the same amount of power as usual. When he talked to Mira about his 'problem' he realized that he was just aroused by Erza and that's what interfered with his ability to fight her. In order to combat the problem Natsu and Mira had sex for hours the night before the exam draining him of most of his extra libido. This time he would be ready.

"So are you ready Natsu" Erza said happily as she summoned a single broadsword.

"Oh Yeah" Natsu said happily as he began to focus his flames on his fists. For some reason Erza was fighting without her Flame Empress armor, a staple of their usual battles not that Natsu was going to complain.

"Then let's GO" Erza yelled as she charged Natsu. Natsu and Erza engaged in a fierce clash where neither one would give in as fist. No other magic but fist against blade, a true clash of wills and one that Natsu was actually winning for once. "You can't keep this up Erza" Natsu said happily as he slowly gained the edge on the powerful swordsman.

"Don't be so sure Natsu" but on the inside she was bothered by something. 'Was Mira right after all?' Erza thought to herself as she remembered a conversation that she had with her old rival the night before.

 _Flashback_

Makarov was meeting with the 3 S class wizards Gildarts Mirajane and Erza to discuss which path they were going to guard when the exams began. Interestingly enough it was Mira who suggested that Erza take Path E and she wanted to know why but Mira wouldn't say the reason why until after the meeting was over. Luckily for them the Guild was closed and everybody else had left for the night including Cana who would've likely messed up her plan. "So Mira why'd you tell me to take Path E" Erza wondered as she sat at the bar.

"Because I know that Natsu's gonna take that path once he finds out what the master is planning and I wonder what would happen if you guys fight" Mira smiled surprising Erza out of the blue.

"Wait a minute, why do you want Natsu to fight me." Erza replied in confusion.

"It's not as much that I want Natsu to fight you but that Natsu NEEDS to fight you." Mira explained again confusing Erza.

"But Mira, Natsu has challenged me many times and he's failed each time. What makes you think that he can beat me all of the sudden." Erza wondered. It was a fair question since Natsu's fear of Erza and the number of times she's beaten him in combat were well known to everyone in the guild.

"Probably because of the way you fight him." Mira said cryptically.

"Huh" Erza replied still unsure what Mira was getting at.

"Ughh! Since you don't get it I'll have to spell it out but what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room." Mira groaned knowing that she was about to reveal a private secret.

"Okay" Erza replied not sure what her rival was getting at but she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Natsu can't beat you because his dragon instincts get in the way." Mira explained.

"Wait how's that possible" Erza wondered.

"Because your Flame Empress armor turns him on" Mira said bluntly tired of beating around the bush. Erza was surprisingly thickheaded.

"You're joking!" Erza exclaimed not expecting that answer at all. It actually caused her to blush slightly.

Mira smiled since Erza clearly wasn't opposed to the idea, "As you know, my family specializes in take over magic but what you may not know is that in order to use Take Over we also gain a small bit of the instincts of the creature's we absorb."

"What does that have to do with Natsu?" Erza questioned having recovered from the revelation.

"It has to do with Natsu because he has a similar problem due to his dragon slayer powers. He fights against his dragonic instincts on a daily basis and has done so for the past few years."

Erza slowly but surely was beginning to realize what Mira was getting at, "So you're saying that because of the design of my armor Natsu is more interested in sleeping with me then he is fighting me and that weakens his attacks."

"Exactly. It would've been worse if I hadn't been sleeping with him for the last 2 years." Mira admitted with a slight blush.

"Wait what!" Erza screamed again clearly caught off guard by the revelation.

"We've been screwing each other once in a while for a few years now to keep them at bay. I gotta admit with my sister back and Lucy a part of our guild he's become much fiercer in bed." Mira chuckled remembering the last time they slept with each other. They went at it for four hours and even though Lisanna joined them half way it still took four hours to calm him down. She was actually going to see Natsu tonight since both of them needed to focus for the upcoming exams.

By this time Erza was red in the face and completely embarrassed at what she had learned but at the same time she was curious, "So why are you telling me this Mira." Erza wondered.

"Honestly I didn't want to tell you EVERYTHING but you were so clueless that I had to." Mira groaned.

"So what do you think will happen if I use my regular armor instead of my flame empress armor?" Erza wondered.

"You'll lose" Mira said bluntly. The whole story was insane but Erza was going to test Mira's theory if she did indeed fight Natsu.

 _Flashback End_

Remembering what happened caused her to lose focus again and Natsu's latest punch managed to get through her defense and send her flying into the cave wall. "Damn that hurt" Erza groaned not expecting that much power from Natsu.

"Get ready Erza because now I'm really getting fired up." Natsu growled as he focused his energy.

'Incredible' Erza thought to herself as she slowly realized that Natsu really was that strong. "Alright Natsu it's time to take this seriously" Erza smiled as she focused herself once again. **"Requip"** Erza shouted as she prepared to use her Flame Empress Armor and see if Mira's other theory held true and her test for Natsu would be to overcome those results. Unfortunately the result wasn't quite what she hoped. Instead of her Flame Empress Armor Erza was dressed in something else entirely. She was wearing a white apron that was tied behind her back, exposing her breasts, along with a pair of pink panties that didn't even hide most of her large ass. Black stockings and a maid hat completely the appearance but it wasn't like any traditional armor. Sure there was a bit of armor on her biceps but the sword took away any illusion that this was armor for battle since the words 'Come at me boy' were inscribed there. It was actually Erza's seduction armor that she brought for fun but she accidentally transformed into it right now. The fact that she was on her knees with the blade pointing towards her didn't help.

"What armor is that" Happy said in disbelief as Natsu stood like a statue.

Erza blushed heavily when she realized what happened and turned towards her opponent. "Sorry Natsu I didn't mean to-" Erza started to say before she noticed Natsu's appearance and stopped since she could see a slight bulge coming from his baggy pants.

"Erza, when I said I was getting fired up this wasn't what I had in mind but okay" Natsu said with a lustful voice in his face.

"Uh oh" Happy said nervously recognizing what was going on.

"What do you mean uh oh" Erza replied since Happy was rarely this nervous.

"Natsu's in heat. I guess seeing everybody on the ship overwhelmed him despite Mira's help yesterday." Happy explained.

Erza paled since it meant that Mira was right and Natsu was indeed turned on by her. She was also slightly annoyed that Mira had been sleeping with Natsu this whole time. "You saw what the sword said Natsu. Give me all you got" Erza taunted. She had read a few of the magazines that the older men left in the guild so she knew what to expect and if she was going to lose her virginity to anybody Natsu was probably her top choice.

 **LEMON START:**

Natsu began by charging Erza and smashing his lips against hers in a searing kiss that quickly overwhelmed her, 'Damn Natsu is good' Erza thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck as they clashed tongues. The kiss lasted for almost a minute before Natsu pulled away in order to breathe. "Very impressive Natsu" Erza admitted in a glazed voice.

"We're just getting started Erza but I believe we need to make some adjustments" Natsu said lustfully as he slowly began to strip. First came his scarf which he tossed to Happy and then finally his vest leaving Natsu shirtless. As Natsu reached for his pants, Erza ran over to him grabbed his arms.

"If you don't mind I'd like to do that" Erza said with a lustful voice having held back from stripping herself.

"Go ahead" Natsu said happily as he kicked off his shoes leaving only his sweatpants. As Erza pulled the waistband she was very predictably smacked in the face by Natsu's massive member.

"Incredible" Erza gasped at the 14 inch long and 4 inch thick member.

"Thanks but it's time for you to get naked Erza" Natsu growled as he grabbed her apron and burned it off with a flame coated hand before burning off her panties, making sure not to burn her body.

"Dammit Natsu don't do that" Erza pouted not expecting him to act that rashly. Her armor may repair itself once she returns it to her pocket dimension but seeing him tear it off was a bit shocking.

"That's enough Erza. As much as I'd love to enjoy this a little more I have to get you ready." Natsu smiled as he grabbed Erza again pushing her against the wall before lifting her legs so he could access her snatch.

"What are you doing Natsu" Erza blushed heavily.

"I'm gonna devour your snatch like you devour cheesecake" Natsu smirked as he darted his tongue into Erza's snatch.

"Yes!" Erza cried out as Natsu's tongue darted in and out of her pussy making her feel things she never felt before.

"You know I kinda expected you to taste like cheesecake as much as you eat the stuff." Natsu teased causing Erza to blush heavily.

"Not fairRRRR" Erza pouted as Natsu continued to play with her for a few minutes causing her body to squirm from his skilled tongue.

"Yea you're right this isn't fair" Natsu smirked as stopped his ministrations. This was too easy and although he was enjoying his domination he wanted to get a little pleasure of his own.

"Why are you stopping" Erza pouted.

"Because you need to do your part in our little battle." Natsu smirked as he lied down on the floor expecting Erza to know what to do next.

"You'll regret that Natsu" Erza smirked since she could finally take the fight to Natsu. Luckily for her the magazines she confiscated mentioned what Natsu was after and she had secretly practiced herself. Much to Natsu's hidden joy Erza straddled his mouth her large rear in her face and her body leaning over Natsu's tower of flesh.

"Since you're so confident why don't you start Round 3?" Natsu taunted well aware that he had the advantage.

"Alright" Erza said calmly. 'Just think about it like cheesecake Erza. Then we can do this' the normally confident mage said to herself as she slowly began to lick Natsu's member.

"That's good Erza. Take your time and don't forget to use those fantastic breasts of yours" Natsu smiled knowing that he could turn the tables on his foe anytime he wanted.

"Be careful what you wish for Natsu" Erza taunted back as she followed his advice and surrounded Natsu's member with her breasts slowly moving them up and down his massive tower. The mere fact that her massive jugs didn't cover Natsu's pillar of flesh was proof of just how big it was.

"That's more like it but I should get started too" Natsu smiled as he grabbed Erza's ass and pressed his tongue back into her snatch.

"Nghh" Erza moaned slightly as Natsu's licking began anew. 'I won't give in so easily' Erza thought to herself as she moved her breasts up and down Natsu's pillar. The 69 was a clash of wills and strength with Erza trying to hold on and keep the pressure on a surprisingly calm Natsu.

"Not bad Erza but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that" Natsu taunted before resuming his work. Mira and Lisanna may have smaller breasts but their technique was superior and Natsu could easily manage for a while.

"Shut up" Erza moaned slowly losing her edge. She was putty in Natsu's hands and he knew it.

"Aww, is Erza gonna give in." Natsu taunted as he grabbed her hardening clit.

"Dammit!" Erza moaned as she finally came into Natsu's mouth her resistance crumbling.

"Tasty" Natsu smirked as he lapped up her juices.

"This is so embarrassing" Erza pouted before she was lifted into the air by Natsu who clearly wanted to take things to the next level.

"Now it's time for the fun part" Natsu smirked as he brought Erza back over to the cave wall and placed her into position, her hands against the wall and her pussy dripping with juices ready for Natsu to claim it as his own.

"Be gentle Natsu, this is still my first time" Erza mumbled with a blush on her face.

"Got it" Natsu said absentmindedly having no intention of actually doing that. He needed to cum and Erza's virgin pussy was sure to be the perfect tool. Lining himself up he slowly made his way inside Erza's pussy the tight feel proving to be quite the challenge.

"AHHH!" Erza cried as Natsu got 10 inches into her snatch before the tightness became too much.

"Damn you're tight Erza." Natsu grunted.

"Give me a second Natsu" Erza grunted.

"Nahh" Natsu smiled as he began to move having adjusted to her tightness and deciding to move. When Natsu wanted to come he was gonna come and Natsu Dragneel wanted to come.

"Natsu…wait… hold on" Erza moaned as Natsu moved inside her.

"Sorry Erza but if we take too long people are gonna notice" Natsu grunted as he moved inside her the boobjob earlier had been lackluster and he was going to cum soon but he didn't want to tell Erza that.

"But wait a min-AHHHH" Erza cried as Natsu's seed burst into her.

"Sorry about that Erza but I needed to cum" Natsu said sheepishly as he pulled out for a moment. In truth he was always planning the surprise creampie since it was one of his favorite tricks.

"Geez" Erza groaned as she felt the seed fill her up. What she didn't notice was that Natsu was hard again and was already preparing for the next round

"This time it'll be much better" Natsu smirked as he pushed inside her yet again; this time able to fit a few more inches into her passage.

"Wait…Natsu… stop" Erza moaned as Natsu moved inside her yet again with renewed vigor; the seed from before allowing Natsu to move much quicker than before.

"Come on Erza you wanted me to come at you and I will" Natsu said confidently as he grabbed Erza's breasts from behind so he could push in even deeper and getting all 14 of his inches inside her.

'This is insane and to think Mira has been taking this for years.' Erza thought to herself barely holding on. Her lower half was being speared by Natsu's shaft and her upper body was being toyed with by Natsu's skilled hands. For ten minutes all Erza Scarlet could feel was pleasure and she came twice more.

"Erza I'm going to cum again" Natsu smiled since he knew that Erza was out of it.

"Let me have it Natsu" Erza mumbled. It took all of her willpower to stay up and she knew that once Natsu came inside her again she was finished.

"Here we GOOOO" Natsu yelled out as he sent his second load of the day into Erza's snatch.

"YES!" Erza cried out as Natsu filled her to the brim and caused her to collapse.

"That was fun Erza. We should do it again after I become S-class" Natsu smirked as he got dressed and left the cave leaving the once proud knight of Fairy Tail in a pool of sexual fluids.

 **LEMON END**

"Geez if you're not careful Erza's going to get pregnant." Happy pouted.

"Not likely. Mira's gonna realize what's going on and deal with it" Natsu smirked. In the back of his head he knew that Mira was behind his current luck and that she would ensure that Erza was fine.

(Time Skip)

4 Years passed since the S-class exams and Natsu couldn't be happier. After fucking Erza he learned that the second part of the exam was to find the grave of Mavis Vermillion. Thanks to his senses he easily found the location but he ran into Cana and Lucy who figured out the same thing. After learning about Cana's situation he allowed her to pass and that year's exams ended with the card mage getting the coveted spot.

A year later Natsu was again selected for the exam and with Happy as his partner again he faced off against Cana in a battle that was very similar to his one with Erza, though Cana was a bit more experienced in the art of sex. Natsu prevailed against Cana and became S-class after defeating Gray in an intense battle

A year after that, a now S-class Natsu faced off against Lisanna who chose Lucy as her partner and faced off against Natsu. Sex was again the name of the game and one threesome later and Lisanna was allowed to pass, though Natsu gave her and her partner a few intense loads. Luckily for him Mira taught Lisanna a spell to erase all traces of the sex on their bodies and the exam ended with Lisanna getting S-class.

One year later, Lucy was the one to take on Natsu and this time with no partners, a suggestion that Natsu and his lovers made possible so he could screw the blonde mage without any issues since none of the single women left in the guild were his type. Gray and Juvia were dating and Levy and Gajeel had become a thing so nobody was left that he really wanted to screw. Wendy was getting older but she was still like a sister, that and he was pretty sure she liked Romeo, who had become Natsu's apprentice.

"So Natsu who are you gonna screw this year" Cana teased as he and his various lovers met at the mansion Natsu used as a love nest for him and his growing harem. Mira Cana Lucy Erza and Lisanna were all talking about who Natsu's conquest.

"Maybe it's that new girl Yukino. She seems like your type" Lisanna teased. Yukino Aguria was a new mage who joined the guild after the S-class exams where Lucy became S-class. She idolized Lucy and Natsu which amused him greatly. She reminded Natsu of a tanned Lisanna which wasn't a bad thing.

"I think I'm gonna pass on that this time around. I kinda wanna fight Sting" Natsu admitted. Sting and Rogue were dragon slayers that joined the guild a few weeks after Yukino. Rogue idolized Gajeel and Sting Natsu and he was hoping to face off against one of them since they were clearly S-class material.

"Aww what a shame. I'm pretty sure she LIKESSS you" Lucy teased.

"Quit acting like happy Lucy. We're just lucky that he and Carla getting along now so he's spending more time with her" Mira chastised. Happy and Carla's growing bond was a pleasant surprise and it gave the girls more Natsu time.

"Fine" Lucy pouted.

"At least Master decided to reinstate Gajeel's S class status. A fight between you guys would be too much for our poor little island." Cana teased.

"Well I'm sure master will come up with something" Natsu smirked.

"So one more round for each of us." Mira smiled since it was time for the exams and they needed to be ready.

"Sure" Natsu smiled as he went back to work. Natsu's life was going smoothly and nothing was going to get in his way.

That's it for Chapter 5 and the last of the chapters for this fic. I hope you've enjoyed this little romp and I'm sure we'll meet again in another fic.


End file.
